


Growth

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: lornelover and marstersladySet: AtS S5 after "Destiny."For: The 12 Days of Ficlets Challenge. Day 12.





	Growth

Growth. That was Harmony's New Year Resolution. She was going to get over Spike. How ridiculous was she if he could give her a compliment, and they went into some poor guy's office to fuck. Her unlife was going to be changed, for the better.

Tonight, she was out dancing with Lorne. Sure, they'd played "Boys of Summer" and "Let's Hear It for the Boy" one too many times. But this was better than hanging out and mopping around about Spike.

"Bartender," Lorne said. "How about another Sea Breeze for the lovely lady and one for myself." The bar seemed to carter to demons. Lorne wasn't sure at first. He'd never heard of a demon gay bar. But there seemed to be a few patrons with tails and horns jamming it on the dance floor. And Harmony was having fun; that was the important part. She'd been in such a funk due to having two competing vampires with souls around.

"This place is kinda fun," Harmony said, smiling and drinking her Sea Breeze. "Let's dance some more."

"Whatever you say." Lorne took her hand in his. "Let's show them what we can do on the dance floor."


End file.
